


Lucky

by sarcasticnotsardonic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love, M/M, i'm not sure what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticnotsardonic/pseuds/sarcasticnotsardonic
Summary: There have been many times throughout his life when Alec has considered himself lucky, though not always in a good way.Until Magnus that is.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shadowhunters fic and more importantly, my first Malec fic. Technically it's very Alec-centric, but obviously, it's meant to be a Malec fic.
> 
> Hopefully it doesn't blow and if it does, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Please don't throw banana peels at me. Apples, however, are acceptable.

Alec is six when he loses Izzy. He’s supposed to be keeping an eye on her for his parents.

_“You’re her older brother, Alec,”_ they remind him.

It’s a title he takes very seriously.

But Izzy is four and gets bored quite easily, and after an hour, he’s already exhausted all the options he had for entertaining her.

Except for hide and go seek.

The rules are simple enough, Alec tells her.

_“I count to ten and you hide.”_

_“But what if no one comes to find me?”_

_“I’ll come find you! Don’t worry. Now, go hide.”_

Only he doesn’t find her. What he does find are a very pissed Maryse and Robert.

_“Alec, what were you thinking?”_

He was thinking that he wanted Izzy to have a good time. And he wanted his parents to be proud of him.

But alas…

Thankfully the whole ordeal is over a few minutes later when they’re alerted to someone finding a sleeping Izzy on the floor.

Izzy is all smiles when she sees her parents and Alec.

_“You found me!”_

_“Not really,”_ Alec mumbles.

_“Isabel, are you okay?”_

_“Of course I am, daddy. I was waiting for Alec to come and find me and I got sleepy. I took a nap on the floor.”_

Robert lets out a nervous laugh.

_“So, you did.”_

Alec watches his dad and Izzy head towards the elevator.

And then he feels his mom looking at him. He turns around to face her. There’s no warmth or forgiveness emanating from her; there’s only severe disappointment.

_“You’re lucky nothing happened to your sister, Alec. Let this be a lesson to you this time.”_

-

Alec is fifteen when he participates in the young archer competition. He’s been training for weeks on end and he hopes it’ll payoff. Despite all the practice, his aim is still kind of off and that’s deeply upsetting to him.

_“You’re a Lightwood. Remember that, Alec,”_ his father had said.

_“Don’t embarrass us, Alec,”_ echoed his mother.

What made it worse was _Jace_ managing to make the shot with ease, and he wasn’t even an archer.

Alec pff’d, clearly unimpressed.

_“Lucky shot.”_

Jace made that ridiculous gun pose with his index finger and his thumb and blew on it like he was some kind wannabe Wyatt Earp.

_“Luck’s got nothing to do with it, brother. Nothing to do with it.”_

_“Whatever.”_

This time though his rival was not Jace. This time it was Evan Creamer and much to Alec’s own chagrin, Evan was impressive with a bow and arrow.

Practically the whole Institute was at this thing and with each shot, the beads of sweat ran faster down Alec’s face.

When they reached the last target, Alec could no longer feel his heartbeat.

Alec went first, silently praying to win.

He needed it more than Evan.

He had so much more to prove.

His whole world went dim in those last few moments to the point where he barely managed to register his name being announced as the winner.

Always the humble sportsman, Alec went to shake hands with Evan.

“Good game.”

But Evan refused.

“Don’t think this means anything, Lightwood. You’re just lucky my grip was shit today.”

_Lucky,_ he had said.

As if Alec wasn’t skilled. As if Alec couldn’t have won without Evan’s shit grip. As if Alec was, if not for luck, destined to be a failure.  
-

Alec is nineteen when - mostly to shut them up - he lets Izzy and Jace talk him into sneaking out of the Institute to go to some rave in SoHo. It’s a decision he regrets instantaneously. For one, the music is entirely too loud. Two, everyone is entirely too drunk. Three, he hates dancing. It takes every last ounce of will to not beg off and go back home, but he knows if he does he’ll be hearing about it for the next five years.

So he stays. Albeit huddled in a corner next to some couple who _should really get a fucking room,_ but he stays.

It’s nearly two-thirty when Izzy comes bouncing up to him.

“Having fun big bro?” she asks - er - screams since the music is _so freaking loud._

“Time of my life, Iz. Time of my life.”

Izzy just rolls her eyes because obviously she expected Alec to be like this.

Alec checks his watch.

“I think we should head back now, don’t you think?”

“No!” Izzy responds in an entirely too happy tone that Alec knows all too well.

“How much have you had to drink?”

Izzy giggles and his question is answered.

“Wonderful.”

“Al-ec,” Izzy singsongs, “we came here to have fun.”

He scoffs. “Well, I think I’ve had just about enough _fun_ for one night. I’m gonna go. You can stay here with Jace” - Alec motions to the crowd, but to nowhere in particular - “wherever he is, or you can come with me.”

Izzy heaves a heavy sigh and nods, acquiescing to her older brother’s request.

“Okay, okay. We can go.”

It’s just about a quarter to four by the time they arrive back at the Institute and Alec has fucking had it. Not only is he exhausted, but his two idiot siblings are so loaded that they’re singing - screeching is more accurate actually - some of the top 40 hits and there’s honestly no way they’re not going to get caught. And then they’ll really be screwed.

“Can you two shut up?”

It’s barely a whisper, but they know Alec means business and so they follow him as quietly as they can into the Institute halls.

“Wait, Alec, wait,” Izzy pleads, “I think I’m gonna pass out.”

_Great._

“Fine,” Alec motions for Izzy to get on his back, “hop on.”

It’s been years since he’s given her a piggyback ride, but, you know, desperate times.

He somehow manages to get Izzy back to her room and into her bed without further incident, but Jace still needs to get back to his room.

“You gonna be okay?”

“Who? Me? Of course.”

To illustrate his point, he walks in a straight line and then turns around, grinning widely.

“See? Told ya.”

Jace winks at him and saunters off to his room.

Alec just shakes his head. When he finally makes it back to his own bedroom, he slowly shuts the door. With his eyes closed and his teeth clenched, he throws his head back against the door.

Whew.

That was lucky.

-

Alec is twenty-three when he finds himself asleep next to Magnus Bane. Well, perhaps asleep isn’t the proper word for it since he’s not _actually_ getting any sleep. Instead he’s studying Magnus’ features. His beautiful face. The way his chest slowly rises and sets. How tingly Alec feels just being in Magnus’ presence. And maybe it sounds crazy since souls aren’t visible, but Alec swears he can see Magnus’.

There have been so many times during their still evolving relationship when Alec has wondered _why me_ out of all the people Magnus could have chosen to share his life with. Of course if Magnus could read his thoughts, he’d chide Alec for spending any amount of time wondering such a silly thing. Because for Magnus? There was simply no one else.

Maybe that was the answer.

Maybe that is what set Alec apart from the seventeen thousand that preceded him. He knew that above all else, being with Magnus was a privilege. Sure, they found Magnus attractive and fun to be around, but they hadn’t quite understood his essence and what it really, truly meant to be _with_ Magnus. The greatness that simply was Magnus. Magnus is a masterpiece of a person and Alec? He feels nothing short of immense pride.

The others had no idea what they were missing.

That’s why he loathed when people said he _chose_ Magnus. Yes, technically, he made a decision to be with Magnus, but throwing the word choice so casually around made it seem so flippant. So careless, like he simply waved his hand and went “Hmm. Magnus. Sure, why not?” Worse, it implied that there was another option out there. But there wasn’t. There isn’t. And there never could be.

So, how _would_ Alec describe what it was like to be with Magnus? It’s hard. Not because he doesn’t have enough to say, but because he has too much to say. Words just don’t quite do it justice, but he can try.

It’s kismet.

It’s destiny.

It’s a calling.

And then, smiling to himself, he thinks, it’s _lucky_. Always, always lucky.


End file.
